


L'incarnation de la virilité

by Sloe_Balm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Masculinité, Poils, Virilité
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloe_Balm/pseuds/Sloe_Balm
Summary: [TS, Ficlet - Sterek] "Stiles toque à la porte du loft en pestant. Il a presque envie d'en shooter le bas tellement ça le gonfle. Satané loup grincheux. Le faire venir chez lui, un samedi après-midi, voilà une belle idée pour plomber son week-end en moins de deux." [OneShot transformé en TS]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup à Neliia pour avoir effectué une relecture, correction de ce petit OS ! :)

Stiles toque à la porte du loft en pestant. Il a presque envie d'en shooter le bas tellement ça le gonfle. Satané loup grincheux. Le faire venir chez lui, un samedi après-midi, voilà une belle idée pour plomber son week-end en moins de deux. C'est qu'il avait un level à finir sur Overcooked, mais non, au lieu de ça, il doit venir voir ce loup mal léché.

Sa main s'abat à nouveau pour tambouriner contre la porte.

En plus, _l'autre_ a le culot de le faire attendre. Il souffle de rage.

Son bras se lève, prêt à toquer _encore_ quand cette foutue porte s'ouvre enfin. Stiles ouvre la bouche pour lancer une remarque cinglante sur le fait qu'il vient d'attendre _au moins_ une heure - qui en vérité doit se résumer à 2 minutes - mais la referme aussitôt.

Derek est devant lui, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette nouée autour de ses hanches.

Visiblement, le loup-garou sort de la douche et l'eau de ses cheveux trempés dégouline le long de son corps.

Bordel.

Stiles cligne des yeux ; il est perdu tel un poisson hors de l'eau.

Le brun est bel et bien torse nu face à lui, le buste musclé, garni de poils. Un putain de corps viril, un putain de corps poilu contre lequel vous avez juste envie de vous frotter. Bref, juste ce qu'il faut pour émoustiller quiconque appréciant la gent masculine. Et c'est le cas de Stiles, _un peu_.

"T'es en avance." Grognement.

"Non, j'le suis pas. On avait dit 18h30. Il est 18h30."

"On avait dit 19h."

La voix est sèche et en colère.

"Non." reprend Stiles en roulant des yeux. "On avait dit 18h30."

Le loup-garou lui lance un regard orageux. Il hésite peut-être à continuer la confrontation. Puis il grogne à nouveau et ouvre la porte davantage avant de faire demi-tour.

"Entre." grince-t-il entre ses dents - Dieu merci encore humaines.

Stiles, exaspéré, lève les yeux au ciel et ferme la porte derrière lui.

D'un pas agité, il se dirige vers le canapé dans le salon et s'y affale en soupirant. Il prend ses aises car il se dit que ça risque de durer un certain temps, cette 'pré-réunion' sur la création d'un bestiaire pour leur meute.

Derek se positionne à quelques mètres du sofa dans lequel s'est enfoncé Stiles et croise fermement les bras contre son torse. Sa voix, grave et irritée, fend l'air.

"Donc tu penses qu'Allison te prêterait le bestiaire des Argent pour qu'on en recopie certaines parties ?"

Stiles ne prête même pas attention à ce qu'il vient de dire. Il hausse un sourcil, totalement dubitatif.

"Tu t'habilles pas ?" demande-t-il un brin agacé. Ça sonne même presque comme un reproche.

Il faut dire que les gouttes ruissellent le long des pectoraux virils. Stiles fixe brièvement les poils, noirs et humides du bas du ventre, qui forment une ligne coupée par le bord de la serviette. Et il essaye, là, tout de suite, de ne pas visualiser le pénis entouré d'une forêt sombre qui doit se trouver juste derrière ce simple bout de tissu.

Bordel.

Derek baisse les yeux pour regarder son torse, et les relève rapidement. Ils échangent un regard et il semble comprendre que c'est _un peu_ gênant.

"Donne-moi cinq minutes." grommelle-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger vers sa salle de bain.

Stiles souffle et s'enfonce encore plus dans le canapé puis y écrase son visage.

"Bon sang." gémit-il dans un des coussins, avant de réaliser que Derek l'a peut-être - sûrement - entendu.

Puis il attend patiemment que le brun revienne, fixant le plafond avec désintérêt. Il essaye d'oublier à quel point il vient de le trouver totalement hot.

Affalé avec désespoir, il s'étale un peu plus et remarque un vêtement, en boule, à l'autre bout du canapé. Il l'attrape et l'examine à quelques centimètres de son visage et reste interdit quelques instants. C'est un des T-shirt de Derek. Et l'odeur forte de déodorant mêlé à de la transpiration lui chatouille le nez. Et merde.

L'odeur est sacrément bonne.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de rapprocher un peu le tissu et de le renifler, encore. Il sent son corps fondre jusqu'au creux de son estomac. Cette odeur… ce parfum d'homme est juste tellement - _tellement_ \- bon. Et il ressent son sexe réagir fébrilement. Ça le crispe.

Il jette le T-shirt, le balançant à l'endroit où il l'a pris quelques secondes plus tôt et se remet droit comme i sur le canapé. Son érection est belle et bien réveillée et il se maudit alors que le stress le gagne. Il attrape un coussin sommairement et le fout sur son entrejambe.

"C'est pas vrai." marmonne-t-il, exaspéré.

Un peu de bruit provient du fond du loft et Derek revient, habillé cette fois - Dieu merci - d'un jean et d'un T-shirt blanc.

Stiles fait comme si de rien n'était, enfoncé à nouveau dans le sofa, alors qu'un des coussins est contre son bas ventre, l'air faussement normal. Mais ce n'est pas normal, et il a l'impression que ce doit être aussi gros qu'un éléphant dans la pièce. Pourtant, Derek ne semble rien voir.

Il lui demande de se lever parce que les papiers sur lesquels ils doivent plancher sont sur la table du salon.

Stiles s'empourpre.

"Euh, bah." bafouille-t-il intelligemment, et il presse sa main contre le coussin.

Putain, comment va-t-il s'en sortir ?

Derek hausse un sourcil, patient dans son impatience.

Il se demande quelle connerie Stiles a encore fait, ou inventé, pour ne pas se lever. Son nez se fronce, et…

Oh.

_Ça y est._

On y est.

Il l'a senti.

Il l'a vu.

Pas de doute.

Et Derek croise ses bras et tourne la tête quelques instants pendant que Stiles pique un fard MONUMENTAL, parce qu'il sait que Derek sait, et c'est super mega gênant.

Derek le regarde à nouveau et Stiles sourit à pleines dents.

Embarrassant.

Ouaip. Bon.

"Hm. Si tu peux, hm, attendre. Genre deux minutes." bredouille l'adolescent.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel.

"Pourquoi il se passe ce que je crois qu'il se passe ?" grogne Derek, un poil agacé, en fixant un truc inexistant sur le mur derrière Stiles.

"Hum."

"Non, tu sais quoi : ne dis rien. Tais-toi." tranche Derek, complètement sûr de ne pas vouloir de réponse à _ça_.

C'est trop gênant.

Derek marmonne dans sa barbe un truc incompréhensible à propos des ados pleins d'hormones et va dans sa cuisine ouverte pour plonger dans son frigo. Il a besoin de boire un truc.

Stiles soupire, lui aussi est énervé. Il pense fort à un truc glauque, à Scott et Allison, non, pire, à Scott et le grand-père d'Allison. Oh mon Dieu ! Et c'est comme l'eau précieuse, c'est dégueulasse, mais ça marche.

Alors qu'il sent mini Stiles se rendormir, il expire fortement et tente de se lever et ça fonctionne.

Il époussette son jean, l'air de rien, se mord la lèvre inférieure et met ses mains dans ses poches avant d'avancer vers la cuisine. Il se plante à quelques mètres de Derek qui a le nez plongé dans son frigo.

Celui-ci en referme la porte et se tourne vers lui, une canette décapsulée posée contre la bouche. Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise, son coude se relève un peu trop vite et la bière coule partout le long de son menton et sur son T-shirt. C'est ce qu'on appelle un loupé.

"Et merde !" râle-t-il en secouant sa main trempée, baissant la tête sur son T-shirt.

Stiles arrête de respirer quelques secondes.

"Et merde..." souffle-t-il à son tour.

Son cœur rate un boum, et il met un temps anormal pour refermer sa bouche ouverte. Faut-il préciser que Stiles Junior revient faire coucou ? Parce qu'il le fait.

L'ado repique un fard et Derek le regarde, écarquille les yeux à nouveau, parce que Stiles le fixe "comme ça", et...

"Dis-moi que je rêve." grogne le loup-garou.

Il voit que Stiles le mate ou l'a maté, et c'est tellement flagrant que même un éléphant dans la pièce ce serait banal en comparaison.

Derek s'avance vers lui et le menace presque. Sa patience à des putains de limites.

"Est-ce que tu es en train de faire ce que je pense que tu fais ?"

Stiles se tend sérieusement. Derek a l'air un poil terrifiant.

Le jeune homme s'emballe dans une explication foireuse.

"Peut-être que c'est le moment pour annoncer que je suis bi ?" répond-il en esquissant une grimace, mal à l'aise.

Derek fronce les sourcils et le regarde presque désabusé.

"Est-ce que tu te moques de moi, Stiles ?" gronde-t-il. Parce qu'il ne connaît que trop bien l'hyperactif et ses lubies toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Stiles déglutit, ravale la boule dans sa gorge et secoue la tête vivement de droite à gauche. Il ne veut pas mourir si jeune.

"Nope" finit-il par souffler, alors que Derek est un peu trop proche. Ses prunelles whisky font un aller-retour sur les lèvres fines entourées de barbe, alors qu'il envisage sérieusement de reculer pour regagner en espace vital.

Et Derek buggue. Parce que, force est de constater, Stiles est sérieux. Et c'est Derek qui recule pour reprendre un peu de distance, pris à son propre piège. Il se détourne quelque peu et essuie d'un revers de bras sa bouche encore humide. Il attrape le bas de son T-shirt pour essuyer son menton et...

Erreur. Grave erreur.

Stiles se mord la lèvre en voyant à nouveau les abdominaux saillants et recouverts de fins poils noirs. Il déglutit face aux bras musclés, repliés - et dont quelques veines ressortent - qui attrapent le tissu.

Stiles gémit. C'est faible, mais c'est là.

Ça lui saute au visage avec certitude : Derek est l'incarnation de la virilité. Totalement. Au point où il envisage sérieusement de mettre sa photo sur la page Wikipedia du terme.

Le brun abandonne tout de suite son geste, lâche son vêtement et redresse vivement la tête.

A-t-il été assez con pour vraiment relever son T-shirt, _à nouveau_ , devant Stiles ? Oui. La réponse est oui et il se claque mentalement.

"Tu, hm. Ton T-shirt." déglutit Stiles, les yeux rivés dessus. "Il est trempé." finit-il en essayant d'y mettre le moins d'émotion possible. Raté.

Le T-shirt blanc est imbibé de bière et devinez quoi ? Ça le rend foutrement transparent. Un effet accentué par la peau légèrement hâlée en dessous et parsemée d'une pilosité brune. Même les tétons apparaissent… et c'est...

Ouch.

Qui y'a t'il de plus viril qu'un Derek en mode 'concours de T-shirt mouillé' ? - et à la bière s'il vous plaît. La réponse est : rien. Stiles sait que le brun est en cet instant à l'apogée de la masculinité. (Peut-être bien que s'il avait une hache dans une main pour couper du bois… ? Tss, et encore.)

Derek baisse son regard sur son propre torse et constate 'la chose'.

Son regard se relève et croise celui, mi-voilé, mi-pétillant, de Stiles et ses yeux flashent d'un bleu électrique surnaturel pendant quelques secondes. Et en vrai, c'est pire, non ? Des yeux de prédateurs qui peuvent vous tuer en un coup de dents ou de griffes. On a dépassé le stade de la hache de bûcheron, et de trèèèèès loin.

Stiles est à deux doigts de l'hyperventilation et lutte pour tourner la tête, pour détourner le regard. Il y arrive avec peine et se gratte l'arrière de la nuque.

"Tu ne m'aides pas, hein." souffle-t-il avant de rigoler nerveusement.

Mentalement, il essaye de foutre une beigne à Stiles Junior pour le calmer, mais c'est peine perdue.

Derek grogne un peu. Beaucoup. Il ne s'avance pas cette fois - il a compris son erreur précédente -, mais gronde quand même d'un ton se voulant menaçant et ironique.

"Parce que tu veux de l'aide peut-être ?"

Et Stiles couine. Stiles Junior lève presque le doigt.

"Sincèrement mec ?" répond-il en le regardant blasé. Il se mordrait presque les joues pour ne pas faire de jeux de mots graveleux en cette circonstance, si seulement il n'en était pas la cible.

Derek réalise qu'il creuse plus profondément dans le trou de l'embarras et ne peut que constater sa propre stupidité.

"Je veux dire." Le loup-garou s'emmêle, il peste et râle encore. "Casse-toi d'ici Stiles !" grogne-t-il, comme si tout était de la faute de ce pauvre garçon.

Et Stiles fulmine grave et lève les yeux au ciel.

"La prochaine fois, si t'es à moitié à poil chez toi, un conseil : n'ouvre pas la porte !" râle-t-il, énervé qu'on lui foute toujours tout sur le dos alors qu'il n'est clairement pas le seul coupable ici.

Derek roule des yeux et le regarde, agacé.

Bah voyons.

Stiles en a marre de toujours se laisser faire, alors cette fois, ça va gueuler. Foi de Stilinski.

"Non mais arrête avec ton air blasé de Yorkshire battu !" s'emporte-t-il. "J'ai 16 ans, des hormones en vrac, et toi, avec ton corps illégal tu te plantes à moitié à poil devant moi, tu t'arroses de bière comme si c'était le spring break à Tijuana, et après, tu me tapes un scandale de jeune fille effarouchée parce que... OK. Hm.. peut-être, que je bande... ?" et son intonation est moins franche à la fin de la phrase, parce que clairement, la fin de la phrase devrait être interdite.

Derek écarquille les yeux, Stiles aussi et ils se regardent quelques instants, incertains de la suite à donner à un tel échange.

Stiles gonfle les joues, la colère crépite sous ses doigts, et il est excité _bordel_.

Il se dit qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre, alors, foutu pour foutu...

"OK, et là, j'ai clairement envie de t'embrasser." lâche-t-il automatiquement.

Ça semble réveiller Derek dont les pupilles oscillent rapidement.

"Quoi ? Non !"

"Pourquoi ?" s'énerve Stiles. Il a été chauffé, et merde, putain. C'est pas juste.

Derek est pris au dépourvu.

"Mais parce que, je ne sais pas...!" Il s'emporte aussi et ne sait pas quoi dire parce que sincèrement, _c'est quoi cette putain de question_?

"Alors si tu ne sais pas, tu me laisses faire." tranche Stiles, presque autoritaire.

Et Derek se dit qu'il n'a jamais vu un regard aussi déterminé chez le jeune homme. Jamais. Un vrai alpha en devenir. Et pour la première fois, Stiles le domine. Et ce constat le paralyse et… lui plaît ? Quoi ?! Non.

Il n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps que Stiles se jette presque sur lui pour prendre son visage en coupe et l'embrasser.

Il sent les lèvres du jeune homme pressées contre les siennes.

Une seconde.

Deux secondes.

Trois sec...

Une langue fine glisse contre ses lippes, et... Derek capitule. Il ferme les yeux, respire bruyamment alors qu'il agrippe Stiles par la taille et empoigne ses cheveux pour approfondir le baiser.

Grisant.

.

Fin

.


	2. L'incarnation de la désinvolture

Deux jours.

Ça fait deux jours que Stiles a couché avec ' _Derek je suis trop viril et sexy pour exister_ '.

Ils se sont envoyés en l'air dans son loft il y a de ça quarante-huit heures. Ça avait commencé contre le plan de travail de la cuisine - _les baisers langoureux, les mains baladeuses -_ , pour continuer sur le canapé - _les vêtements qui volent, les caresses buccales là où il faut_ -, pour finir en apothéose dans le lit du loup-garou - _et là, pas besoin d'italiques_.

'Apothéose' est clairement le mot pour définir cet orgasme dévastateur qui a fait boum dans tout son corps. Stiles s'en rappelle avec frisson. Durant leurs ébats, tout est allé vite. Grave vite. Du coup, de cette soirée, il a oublié plein de choses.

Il ne se rappelle que vaguement de l'enchaînement de leurs gestes et positions, mais il y a bien deux ou trois petites choses qui restent gravées dans sa tête. Et cet orgasme, s'il ferme les yeux, il peut presque le ressentir à nouveau. Le toucher par la pensée. Parce qu'un truc aussi bon, _putain_ , ça ne s'oublie pas.

Stiles soupire.

Il n'a pas revu Derek depuis tout ce temps - un dimanche et lundi de trop. Le niveau zéro de l'interaction. Pas un coup de fil, pas de SMS. Le néant total. Comme s'il ne s'était RIEN passé.

C'est lundi soir et Stiles a l'impression qu'il a passé sa journée à ne penser qu'à Derek. Au fond, il sait que ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Oh non. Sur son cahier de maths il a annoté "D+S" d'une manière totalement ridicule qu'il n'avouera jamais à quiconque - _jamais_. En cours d'anglais, il a griffonné un petit loup en colère, censé représenter vous savez qui. Et à l'heure du déjeuner, alors qu'il léchait sa cuillère, il s'est mis à penser à quelque chose de pas très catholique qu'on évitera de détailler - _pour le moment_.

Son esprit est totalement, entièrement, hanté par le brun.

Il a été lobotoderekisé, et c'est très grave.

Il faut savoir que Stiles est quelqu'un qui vit très mal les obsessions. Là où d'autres personnes arrivent à s'auto-réguler, à canaliser leurs pensées abusives, Stiles échoue haut la main. Non, vraiment, lui, ça frôle l'hystérie. Ce qu'il veut, et bien... il le veut sans concession.

Bref, nous sommes lundi soir. Et ce que Stiles veut par-dessus tout, c'est voir Derek. Il veut lui parler - _plus si affinités_. Il veut mettre les choses au clair, il veut un signe de vie quelconque. Il veut le voir pour arrêter de penser à lui, même si ça n'a pas de logique.

Il se lève du canapé et attrape ses clés posées dans le saladier de l'entrée.

"Je vais chez Derek." grogne-t-il à son père.

Il est énervé. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour le comprendre au ton de sa voix.

Noah hausse un sourcil.

"OK ?" répond-il, surpris. "J'imagine que je suis d'accord avec ça..." murmure-t-il alors que la porte claque déjà dans un bruit sourd. C'est pas _vraiment_ comme si son fils lui demandait la permission de toute façon.

Stiles s'engouffre dans sa Jeep. _En avant toute Roscoe !_ Derek va encore râler, il le sait, mais merde, ils ont couchés ensemble. Est-ce dans ce genre de situation il n'a pas un genre de passe-droit qui l'autorise à débarquer à l'improviste ? En tout cas, il se le donne. Rien à foutre. Rien.

Stiles soupire. Encore.

Il roule bien une quinzaine de minutes avant d'arriver jusqu'à la tanière du loup-garou - _comprendre un putain de loft dont la taxe d'habitation doit dépasser deux mois de salaires de son père_.

Il gare sa voiture sur le parking devant l'immeuble, rentre dans la bâtisse et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il va dire, mais son instinct guide ses pas avec détermination.

Derek l'a maintenant probablement entendu et senti. Pas que son rythme cardiaque doit battre des records - en tout cas il l'espère - mais l'ouïe surnaturelle a tendance à transformer le brun en vrai chien de garde. Pour l'effet de surprise, on repassera. Mais pour être honnête, c'est pas comme s'il tenait spécialement à surprendre un loup-garou chez lui.

Stiles s'arrête devant la porte et tambourine. Il ne se permet pas d'hésiter, sinon _l'autre_ le sentira et c'est juste hors de question. Lorsqu'une proie hésite face à un prédateur, c'est foutu. Elle est condamnée sans deuxième chance. S'il laisse une seule fois Derek prendre le dessus, il sait qu'il sera renvoyé chez lui en moins de deux, et ça, c'est hors de question.

Ça semble long. Il espère, cette fois, que le brun n'est pas sous la douche - _s'il avait cru dire ça un jour_...

La porte s'ouvre sur Derek. Toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi bien foutu. Il ne faut qu'une demi-seconde à Stiles pour le scanner de haut en bas et apprécier ce qu'il voit, ce qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux jours. Et Dieu sait que la dernière fois qu'il l'a détaillé, il n'avait pas tous ces vêtements futiles. La torture. Il veut le toucher, lui sauter dessus, mais il ne peut pas.

Derek le regarde de manière impassible d'abord, puis… _gênée_?

"Oh pitié." gémit Stiles en levant les yeux et au ciel. Sans plus de formalité, il pousse le brun pour rentrer dans l'appartement.

"Entre, je t'en prie." déclare Derek avec sarcasme. Il laisse passer son hôte avant de refermer la porte.

Y'a comme un petit air de déjà vu par là, sauf que cette fois, tout le monde est habillé.

Stiles se dirige sur le canapé et s'y affale. Il fait comme chez lui, il fait comme d'habitude. Est-ce qu'on a déjà dit que Stiles était du genre ' _je-m'en-foutiste_ ' ? Non parce que c'est vraiment le cas. Derek le fixe, intrigué, et Stiles lui rend son regard d'un air qui veut dire " _Quoi ? Les choses n'ont pas tellement changées depuis 48h_ ". Prends-toi ça Derek Hale.

Stiles est sans-gêne et n'en a rien à foutre. Derek s'attendait à quoi ? Qu'après avoir eu sa bite à l'intérieur de lui, l'ado serait totalement intimidé ? Mauvaise pioche. Ça lui donne encore plus d'assurance.

Le brun est planté devant lui. Stiles se frotte le nez et prend la parole.

"J'te dérange pas j'espère ?" C'est dit _l'air de rien_ , alors que vraiment, si c'est le cas, il s'en carre un peu la nouille. De la désinvolture à l'état brut.

Derek soupire.

"Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais partir si je disais oui." indique-t-il, sûr de lui. Il le connaît tellement.

Bien. Au moins, ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde.

Stiles remarque que Derek a les mains crispées sur ses avant-bras. Son regard est fuyant - _genre, vers le mur_. Il l'évite, il est mal à l'aise et c'est on ne peut plus clair.

Stiles est totalement avachi sur le sofa, mais faut croire qu'il n'est - pas encore _-_ assez détendu. Alors il écarte les jambes légèrement pour atteindre le summum de la position de confort et du ' _je m'en bats les couilles je fais ce que je veux_ '. Quand c'est fait, il ouvre la bouche.

"Allez, vas-y Sourwolf, dis ce que tu penses. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Derek le fixe quelque secondes sans rien dire. Stiles écarquille les yeux et lève les bras vers lui, l'invitant à s'exprimer.

"Allez !" continue-t-il. "On libère la parole, ici, c'est une zone de confiance. Je t'écoute." Il tape dans ses mains d'un geste encourageant - _et complètement pressant_.

Derek souffle furieusement et grogne. Il a comme qui dirait l'impression qu'on se paie sa poire.

"Tais-toi veux-tu." dit-il agacé, puis il regarde Stiles, gêné, _encore, - décidément_. "Tu es venu, alors j'imagine que c'est toi qui veux parler."

_Fuite totale de la conversation en cours._

Stiles hausse les épaules et se frotte la nuque quelques instants. Il perd toute contenance dans ce fauteuil qui est bien trop mou. On sous-estime vachement l'importance des assises durant les conversations importantes.

"Non." murmure-t-il en secouant la tête lentement de droite à gauche. "Je me demandais juste... ce que tu faisais, tout ça, si tout allait bien." continue-t-il en se pinçant la lèvre avec ses incisives un peu violemment.

Ben voyons. ' _Stiles et la visite de courtoisie_ ' est un album qui n'est jamais paru aux éditions que Derek a lues.

Le loup-garou ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de garder son calme.

"Stiles. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dis-moi juste ce que tu as à dire." déclare-t-il presque blasé.

 _On tourne autour du pot_.

"Okay okay." s'exclame l'adolescent en ronchonnant. L'un des deux doit être cavalier et ce sera lui. Il plisse les yeux et regarde Derek de travers. "Est-ce que, comme je suis là, que t'es là, qu'on est tous les deux…" ses sourcils se plissent légèrement. "...ici." continue-t-il lentement alors que Derek l'écoute avec attention. "Tu veux qu'on fasse…" Il claque dans ses doigts et laisse sa phrase en suspens.

Derek hausse les sourcils. Stiles mord sa lèvre.

Un ange passe.

L'adolescent lève sa main et la bouge avec rapidité d'un geste qui veut dire que le brun doit avoir compris.

Mais a priori non.

Derek écarquille toujours les yeux face à lui, incertain de la fin à donner à cette phrase - _ou alors il le fait BIEN EXPRÈS_.

Stiles grogne. Y'a pas : faut mettre les pieds dans le plat.

"Ce qu'on a fait déjà ici Derek !" s'exclame-t-il rapidement. "Là, sur ce bar, ce canapé et sur ce lit." explique-t-il désabusé, en pointant les différents endroits de la pièce.

Derek croit qu'il hallucine, mais pas du tout. Il respire un coup. Pourquoi pensait-il que Stiles changerait de comportement dans une situation pareille ? Vraiment. Le châtain est totalement désinvolte - et irrécupérable.

"Écoute..." commence Derek et Stiles souffle bruyamment rien qu'en entendant le début de cette phrase bien trop sérieuse à son goût. _Baiser. Il veut BAISER_.

"C'était juste un coup d'un soir, hein ?" répond Stiles, blasé. C'est bon. Il a compris. Il soupire et s'enfonce davantage dans le canapé. _Le monde est tellement cruel._

Derek penche légèrement la tête sur le côté. Stiles vient donc clairement de mettre les pieds dans le plat sans aucune délicatesse. Les mots sont un peu crus et bien trop clairs pour Derek qui aime _tellement_ ne pas dire les choses. Le loup-garou encaisse la phrase trop franche à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas vraiment et tente de réagir avec maturité.

"Ce n'est pas comme si... on avait un semblant de relation." déclare-t-il simplement.

Stiles acquiesce. C'est pas faux et il ne peut pas dire le contraire.

"OK." consent-il. Il a pigé. Tellement bien pigé qu'il se redresse et regarde Derek avec un genre de prévenance exagérée. "Est-ce que tu voudrais... aller boire un verre quelque part ou j'sais pas ?" demande-t-il.

Derek fronce les sourcils.

"Quoi ?"

Stiles le fixe, son mode 'cavalier' est activé à nouveau.

"Boire un verre. Glouglou, tout ça. J'te paye un coup. Un Coca, une bière, un Sprite, peu imp-"

"J'ai compris." coupe Derek rapidement. Puis il soupire. Le soupir que font les moniteurs de centre aéré quand ils sont face à des gamins turbulents. Et ça, ça a le don d'énerver profondément notre hyperactif.

"Bah quoi, si tu demandes un rencard, je te propose !" déclare Stiles en haussant les épaules. CQFD.

Derek se gratte nerveusement la barbe. _Cet adolescent le tue_.

"Écoute, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée." déclare-t-il simplement et Stiles hausse les sourcils à nouveau.

"Comment ça ?" demande-t-il presque stupidement. Oh, parce qu'il a très bien compris où veut en venir le brun. Mais comme ça ne lui plaît pas, il compte bien le regarder galérer et pédaler dans la semoule un petit peu.

"Je..." reprend Derek, incertain. Puis il puise en lui pour faire preuve d'autorité. Il doit être clair. Il doit être intransigeant. Il est l'adulte ici, merde ! "Toi et moi, c'est non." dit-il avec sérieux, en pointant l'adolescent puis son propre torse d'un geste vague de la main.

"Et pourquoi ?" demande Stiles, imperturbable.

"Tout ce qu'il se passe dans la meute est déjà assez compliqué pour ne pas en rajouter." répond un peu abruptement Derek. Il essaye de rester inflexible.

_Mais vous la sentez l'excuse de merde ?_

"T'as peur de ce que les autres pourraient penser ?" questionne un peu trop froidement Stiles.

"Sincèrement Stiles, je m'en cogne." Et son regard ne laisse aucun doute là-dessus.

"Et tu te cognes beaucoup, non ?" C'est le retour du sarcasme à la Stilinski.

Derek inspire fortement, regarde Stiles qui ne cille pas, et se pince l'arête du nez. Putain qu'il l'énerve, lui et son attitude totalement impertinente.

"Ce n'est pas comme si on voulait donner une suite à tout ça." énonce le loup-garou, irrité.

Stiles écarquille les yeux, étonné.

"On ?" reprend-il de manière exagérée. Il étouffe un rire narquois. "Attends, attends, y'a pas de 'on' dans ce que tu viens de dire Sourwolf. Toi, tu penses bien ce que tu veux." déclare-t-il, agacé, puis il se lève du canapé et s'avance vers le brun, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui. "Mais moi, je veux une suite à ça. Genre tout de suite, maintenant." tonne-t-il d'une voix arbitraire.

Derek plisse les yeux.

"Non tu ne veux pas."

Et on dirait qu'il essaye de se convaincre lui-même. Pauvre prédateur qu'il est.

"Si. Je t'assure que si." continue Stiles en hochant la tête rapidement et il amorce un mouvement vers le brun.

Derek place sa main devant lui pour empêcher le jeune d'avancer davantage - _au cas où ce dernier aurait comme l'idée de lui sauter dessus, et là, sincèrement, il redoute un mouvement pareil._

"Stiles. Non." aboie-t-il.

"Pourquoi ?!" s'exclame ce dernier, outré, en faisant un geste rapide de la main devant lui, sommant des explications. "Me dis pas que tu regrettes parce que tu serais pas crédible."

Stiles hausse les sourcils, le défiant de dire un truc pareil, le défiant de lui dire qu'il n'a pas raison. Et il sait qu'il ne le fera pas, parce que cette nuit-là, ils ont tous les deux pris _leurs putains de pieds_.

Humain 01 - Loup-garou 00.

"Je, je n'ai pas de raison à te donner, c'est juste non. Ça suffit maintenant, rentre chez toi Stiles." grogne Derek. On dirait qu'il perd patience ou que ces barrières sont à deux doigts de lâcher.

Stiles le regarde, choqué.

"Tu ne me laisses pas le choix." déclare-t-il sérieusement en le pointant du doigt. Ça veut aussi dire ' _et tu l'auras cherché_ '.

Puis il franchit le dernier mètre le séparant du brun pour se jeter sur lui et l'embrasser. Derek recule plus par surprise qu'autre chose. Leurs lèvres se pressent et il saisit les bras de Stiles pour le repousser.

Ils se regardent quelques instants.

Stiles pince sa bouche, légèrement boudeuse, et ses prunelles fixent Derek avec sérieux.

Ce dernier ne fait claiiiiiirement pas le malin.

Stiles passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure d'un geste rapide et mécanique.

"Derek." déclare-t-il menaçant, le fixant sans relâche.

Il ne fera pas le prochain pas. Non. Il en a fait déjà suffisamment. Si le loup-garou veut plus, et bien qu'il se bouge. Derek semble le comprendre, ses yeux ne quittent pas le visage du châtain. La proximité lui rappelle clairement la fois précédente. Leur première fois. L'odeur de l'adolescent, sa peau laiteuse, ses prunelles pétillantes. Sa peau contre la sienne. Une série d'images et de sensations se succède dans sa tête. Il revit en quelques secondes leur nuit de sexe. Bon sang. Comment peut-on résister à ça ? À cet appel ? Comment ne pas succomber à nouveau ?

Derek attrape d'un geste brusque la nuque de Stiles et le tire à lui pour l'embrasser. C'est un peu sauvage _\- mais qui s'en plaint ?._

Stiles écarquille d'abord les yeux, puis les ferme et gémit. Il s'accroche à Derek. Leurs bouches se happent, leurs lèvres se dévorent et -...

"Hm, encore." halète Stiles entre deux baisers.

Mais il n'a plus le contrôle, c'est le loup-garou qui l'a. Derek le repousse avec force sur le canapé et lui grimpe dessus. L'adolescent se laisse faire, c'est totalement ce qu'il voulait.

Il agrippe les cheveux de Derek alors que le baiser se fait avide, qu'il est plaqué contre ce canapé _\- toujours trop mou -_ et contre le corps du brun - _parfaitement dur._

"T-shirt." se plaint Stiles entre deux dévorements de lèvres.

Derek se relève et obtempère, retirant dans un geste vif son vêtement qu'il jette par terre.

Ils s'embrassent à nouveau à perdre haleine.

"Pantalon." intime Stiles contre les lèvres qui le consument totalement. Ses doigts éraflent le torse musclé et poilu. _Hmmm_.

Le loup-garou déboucle sa ceinture, sa langue toujours dansante dans la bouche _tellement impertinente_.

"Plus vite." rouspète Stiles entre deux bouchées, pressé et pressant.

Derek lui attrape les mains et les plaque au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux flashent d'une couleur cyan et ses canines pointent le bout de leurs nez. Il fixe Stiles sous lui, les lèvres gonflées par le baiser et les éraflures de barbe.

"Tais-toi." articule-t-il, la voix basse et grave.

Stiles le défie.

"Fais-moi donc taire." demande-t-il de manière totalement effrontée.

Il a _cet air_ plaqué sur son visage, qui dit ' _je m'en fous de tout_ ' et qui excite totalement le brun. Et même si ce dernier ne l'avouera jamais, il aime ça. _Oh oui, Derek aime ça._ Parce que cette impertinence et cette désinvolture rendent l'adolescent _tellement bandant_.

Derek replonge sur ses lèvres en grognant. Un vrai grognement profond et guttural, qui vous fout des frissons dans tout le corps.

Et il s'exécute - _comme toujours_. Il le fait taire, un temps, et à moitié. Parce que ce ne sont plus des mots qui se dégagent de la gorge de Stiles ensuite, mais des sons tous plus indécents les uns que les autres.

Tellement ensorcelant.


End file.
